Welcome back, Daniel
by Lyrys-in-love
Summary: Les pensées des membres de SG1 après le retour de Daniel et le départ de Jonas.


Titre : Welcome back, Daniel ! 

Auteur : Lyrys-in-loveyahoo.fr

Genre : Fanfiction sur la série Stargate SG1 ( Tag )

Spoiler : En gros - pour ne pas prendre de risques - de " Meridian " ( dernier épisode de la saison 5 ) jusqu'à " Homecoming " ( deuxième épisode de la saison 7 )  
Donc, évidemment, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison 7 SPOILERS

Résumé : POV. Pensées à la fin de " Homecoming " et durant les quelques heures qui suivent la fin de l'épisode de l'ensemble de SG1.

Note de l'auteur : A la fin de " Homecoming ", je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Je voulais désespérément une suite ! Notamment le dîner mentionné par Jack… Donc la voilà.  
Le début de la fanfic reprend le dialogue de la scène finale de l'épisode. J'ai traduit le tout en français, mais quand ça arrivera sur nos écrans en VF, ne vous inquiétez pas si les personnages ne disent pas tout à fait la même chose, c'est la magie du doublage…

Disclaimer : Rien dans l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartient… Je ne touche pas d'argent là-dessus, etc.…

WELCOME BACK, DANIEL !

_by Lyrys-In-Love_

**Daniel Jackson **

Jonas vient de saluer Jack alors que la porte des étoiles vient de s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Il prend son sac, et commence à monter la rambarde. L'officiel de sa planète le suit. C'est étrange de penser qu'il vient de passer de longs mois intégré à SG-1. Qu'il m'avait en quelque sorte remplacé… Malgré la confusion qui règne encore dans ma tête, je sens mes souvenirs revenir peu à peu.

En dépit des doutes manifestés par Jonas, je sais qu'il a réussi à gagner l'estime de Jack. Et au vu de l'émotion manifestée par Sam, et de la solennité de Teal'c, de toute l'équipe d'ailleurs. Je me sens bizarre en songeant aux moments qu'ils ont dû partager, aux troubles auxquels ils ont dû faire face ensemble. Comme une équipe. En tant que SG-1. Lors de notre périple sur le vaisseau d'Anubis, j'ai pu faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Même si, au fur et à mesure que ma mémoire revenait, je me suis tout d'abord rendu compte que je ne le connaissais pas. Il était présent lorsque j'ai reçu cette dose mortelle de radiation, mais à l'époque, c'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait…

Qu'il ait réussi à s'imposer dans l'équipe après ces évènements montrent que c'est un type bien. Les évènements des dernières heures n'ont fait que renforcer mon opinion sur la question.

Alors qu'il se trouve à mi-chemin sur la rambarde, il se retourne.

" Hey, Daniel. Nourrissez mon poisson ", me lance-t-il avec un sourire, me rappelant la conversation que nous avons eu plus tôt sur le vaisseau d'Anubis.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Je sais qu'il pense lui-aussi à notre discussion. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose que son gouvernement l'est lavé de toutes les charges qui pesaient contre lui, qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui la tête haute, avec un poste important à la clé.

En dépit de ce qu'on a pu dire sur le sujet, une équipe au SGC est composée de quatre membres. Et malgré mes hésitations, il semblait évident à tout le monde ici que je devais retrouver ma place au sein de SG-1.

Ce qui entraînait forcément un problème. Le membre de l'équipe poussé vers la sortie par mon retour était logiquement celui qui m'avait remplacé. On avait pu mener une mission à cinq, mais sur le long terme cette situation aurait-elle été viable ?

Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu remplacer Jonas s'il avait été évincé de l'équipe par mon retour. Tout est tellement embrouillé dans ma tête. Je ne suis même pas entièrement sûr de vouloir recommencer ma vie d'avant… ma mort…

J'ai vraiment un problème à utiliser cette expression. Cette pensée reste dérangeante.

Jonas se retourne une dernière fois, et s'enfonce dans le vortex. Ce dernier disparaît presque aussitôt.

A nouveau, c'est plus fort que moi, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si son gouvernement ne lui avait pas offert ce poste. Est-ce que j'aurais accepté de retrouver ma place au sein du SGC ?

" Ca va aller ?" demande Jack.

La salle d'embarquement s'est vidée.

" Oui ", je réponds en prenant un ton rassurant.

Jack paraît à moitié convaincu, mais il accepte néanmoins ma réponse.

Bien, le dîner est à sept heures. Ne soyez pas en retard. Teal'c devient un peu grincheux quand son taux de sucre dans le sang diminue.

C'est rassurant de savoir que le sens de l'humour de Jack n'a pas changé. Refusant d'être en reste, sentant vaguement que ce serait une chose que le Daniel " d'avant " aurait dit, je déclare :

"Jack, ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète de rejoindre SG-1, explorer la galaxie, rencontrer de nouvelles cultures, le danger, sauver le monde, ce genre de choses… On est payé pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le regard que me jète Jack me conforte dans mon opinion. C'était la chose à dire.

" Bon retour parmi nous ", me lance le colonel avant de se détourner pour quitter à son tour la salle.

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur l'imposant anneau de métal qui se dresse devant moi. Cela me donne le tournis de penser à tous ces mondes qui se trouvent au-delà. Et aussi à ce qui m'attend en le traversant.

Je suis de retour au sein de SG-1. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Presque rien. Une étrange parenthèse qui reste pour moi dans un noir total.

Vu que mes souvenirs commencent à revenir et que tout dans ma tête tend à s'éclaircir lentement, la difficulté du moment va consister à trouver mon bureau sans me perdre dans ce labyrinthe servant de base au programme. Un coup d'œil à ma montre, alors que je quitte à mon tour la salle, m'apprend qu'il est seulement cinq heures. Encore deux heures avant le dîner. Je prends brusquement conscience que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver le mess dans ce gigantesque bâtiment. J'ai quelques flashs où je me vois y manger, mais rien quant au chemin pour y arriver…

Bah… D'ici deux heures, ce sera peut-être revenu…

Ce qui me met le plus mal à l'aise alors que j'attends l'ascenseur c'est le salut de personnes qui ont l'air de me connaître, mais dont j'ignore totalement qui ils peuvent être. Il y a bien quelques visages qui me reviennent en mémoire, mais pour le moment, je me souviens principalement de quelques scènes spécifiques, sentant vaguement qu'il en manque quasiment autant.

Un militaire me rejoint dans l'attente de l'ascenseur. Il hoche la tête en ma direction.

" J'ai été ravi d'apprendre votre retour, Docteur Jackson ", déclare-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

Je bredouille un merci. Je sais que je connais cet homme, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt là-dessus. C'est très frustrant. J'appuie sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage du bureau, hésitant à engager plus en avant la conversation car ne parvenant toujours pas à me rappeler qui est ce militaire.

Je ne sais pas s'il devine mon malaise, mais l'homme ne laisse à mon silence, pensant probablement que passer plusieurs mois mort, puis hors planète, a dû considérablement me perturber.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre, et je peux enfin m'échapper dans les couloirs de ce niveau.

A un tournant, un peu trop pressé de m'enfermer pour quelques heures dans le calme du bureau, loin de l'effervescence et des rencontres du SGC, je rentre dans une jeune femme chargée de documents.

" Oh. Excusez-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je… "je m'exclame, ne sachant trop quoi dire, en me précipitant pour l'aider à ramasser ses dossiers.

" Docteur Jackson ? "murmure-t-elle pétrifiée, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

Ainsi, il y a encore quelqu'un au SGC qui ne soit pas au courant de ma " résurrection ". D'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, la nouvelle de mon retour à la vie avait déjà fait trois fois le tour de la base avant même que je n'y repose un pied.

Le problème est que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais rencontrée… Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé dire dans ces cas-là ?

" Euh… Oui. C'est moi. Vous êtes ? "

Pitoyable.

" Mais… Vous êtes… "commence la jeune femme.

Mort.

" Plus. C'est une longue histoire. "

Elle ouvre de grands yeux en acquiesçant, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

" Vous avez des problèmes de mémoire ? "demande-t-elle, probablement à cause de ma question sur son identité.

" Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je ne me souvenais strictement de rien. "

Elle hoche la tête, engrangeant l'information. Elle paraît circonspecte.

" Bien ", murmure-t-elle alors que je finis de ramasser ses documents. " Ouah. C'est… Je suis Tracey Anderson. Je travaille au département au département d'anthropologie. Vous m'avez engagé il y a trois ans. "

" Eh bien… Enchanté de refaire votre connaissance."

Ca la fait sourire.

" Vous avez plus de vies qu'un chat ", dîtes-moi, lâche-t-elle, récupérant ses dossiers.

C'est la troisième personne qui m'affirme ça. Je vais finir par le croire.

" Ravie que vous soyez de retour ", lance-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

Le bureau de Jonas qui se trouve être mon ancien et nouveau bureau se situe au bout de ce couloir. Sauvé, je songe en refermant la porte derrière moi. J'ai désespérément besoin d'être un peu au calme. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je suppose que c'est dû au retour de mes souvenirs. Enfin, de ma vie antérieur à mon " décès ". Car, en revanche, la période entre ma " mort " et mon réveil sur la planète où j'ai passé les deux derniers mois reste un complet trou noir. Peut-être que je ne suis pas sensé me rappeler ça. Cette… " ascension " comme l'a dit Sam.

**Samantha Carter **

Il est sept heures largement passées quand Daniel émerge enfin de l'entrée de la cafétéria. Le colonel, par un miracle que je ne m'explique pas, arrivé cinq bonnes minutes en avance, commençait à s'agiter sur son siège, se demandant si Daniel n'avait pas oublié l'heure ou s'inquiétant du fait qu'il ait pu réussir à se créer des problèmes.

L'inquiétude à peine masquée de mon supérieur devant l'extraordinaire capacité de Daniel à attirer les ennuis n'a pas changé. Je souris malgré moi alors que des souvenirs, enfouis au fond de ma mémoire depuis prés d'un an, me reviennent.

" Quoi ? "s'exclame O'Neill en surprenant mon expression.

Je secoue la tête et me tourne vers Daniel, sautant sur l'occasion pour écarter ce sujet. Le colonel accepte galamment la porte de sortie. Il a probablement d'autres choses en tête actuellement.

" Alors Daniel ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez retrouvé tous vos vieux bouquins, et pfff… avez quitté la réalité pour plus de deux heures. Et vous n'avez émergé qu'il y a quelques minutes pour vous apercevoir que vous étiez en retard. "

Daniel pose son plateau à côté de moi. Il paraît hésiter sur la réponse à donner devant le sarcasme du colonel…

" Euh… Et bien… En l'occurrence, mon retard est principalement dû au fait que je ne me souvenais pas où pouvait se trouver le mess dans la base. "

O'Neill fait mine d'être peu convaincu devant l'excuse avancée, et nous gratifie d'une grimace signifiant quelque chose comme " toujours aussi convaincant pour s'inventer des excuses ".

Je demande néanmoins, inquiète de la persistance de ces problèmes de mémoires :

" Vous avez encore des problèmes à vous souvenir ? "

" C'est le trou noir pour cette dernière année ", répond Daniel, pensif.

Je remarque qu'il évite d'utiliser les mots " ascension " et " mort ".

" Mais pour le reste, ça revient."

" Excellent ! "s'exclame Jack en attaquant l'étrange pâtée qui figure au menu du dîner. Non parce que, imaginez s'il vous avait fallu repasser tous vos doctorats et ré-apprendre la centaine de langues que vous maîtrisez…

Je souris, amusée, me forçant à ne pas me lancer dans une explication sur les conséquences d'une amnésie sur notre savoir antérieur et plus particulièrement sur les langages parlés auparavant.

Daniel n'a à l'évidence pas compris la blague du colonel - si tant est qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une blague. Il a froncé ses sourcils, l'air confus devant cette déclaration.

Il n'est pas le seul à ne pas avoir saisi. Teal'c intervient.

" Colonel O'Neill, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre des explications du Docteur Fraser, l'amnésie correspond à…"

" Ah ah ah ! "coupe le colonel en se tournant vers le jaffa, prenant un ton patient, même si tout dans son intonation indique une exaspération feinte. " Teal'c, c'était une blague ! Vous savez, de l'humour ! "

Teal'c le gratifie d'un haussement de sourcil, circonspect. Choc des cultures.

Mon attention se reporte sur Daniel qui s'est assis sur la chaise voisine. Il observe son assiette avec un air méfiant. La nourriture militaire fait toujours cet effet la première fois.

" Je vous assure que c'est comestible ", je lâche en montrant l'exemple.

" J'ai des souvenirs indélébiles de la nourriture militaire, Sam ", dit-il avec un léger sourire.

" Mais à l'évidence pas du moyen de la contourner ", affirme le colonel en vidant un troisième sachet de moutarde dans sa tambouille.

Le moyen suggéré ne paraît pas convaincre Daniel qui ne cache pas sa grimace devant le mélange savamment dosé d'O'Neill.

" Je crois que je vais me contenter du plat nature ", assure-t-il.

Le colonel lâche quelques mots sur le manque criant de goût d'initiative dont fait preuve son équipe. Ce qui fait hausser un nouveau sourcil de perplexité à Teal'c qui se permet de rappeler à son leader le nombre de fois où ce dernier a fustigé le trop important sens d'initiative de certains des membres de SG-1, les plaçant à maintes reprises dans des situations impossibles.

Le colonel lève les yeux au ciel, grommèle quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur les jaffas, et se replonge dans son assiette.

Je dévisage Teal'c avec un mélange de stupéfaction amusée : n'est-ce pas un sourire que j'ai vu passé furtivement sur le visage habituellement impassible du guerrier ?

L'atmosphère au sein de l'équipe est plus légère qu'elle ne l'a jamais été au cours de ces dernières années. Même avant son ascension, les rapports entre Daniel et le colonel s'étaient passablement tendus et l'évolution dans les relations des deux avaient eu des répercussions sur l'ensemble de l'équipe.

Cela me rappelle les meilleurs moments de SG-1.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé revivre ces instants-là. La mort de Daniel avait mis fin à tous mes espoirs. Et pourtant, il est là. A côté de moi. En vie. J'ignore combien de fois le gouvernement a dû dresser son acte de décès depuis qu'il a rejoint le programme " Porte des Etoiles ", mais je sais que cela n'a probablement jamais été aussi vrai que cette fois-ci.

C'est un miracle.

Alors que j'écoute le colonel se lancer dans un nouveau discours sur les spécialités culinaires militaires, l'année écoulée me revient en mémoire. Jonas est reparti sur sa planète. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me manquerait autant. Je sens pourtant un vide à côté de moi. Je devrais être heureuse pour lui. Après tout, c'est son rêve du départ qui se réalise enfin. Je souris intérieurement en me remémorant certaines de ses remarques, ou encore, sa volonté obstinée de prouver qu'il pouvait apporter quelque chose à SG-1. J'espère que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau prochainement.

Je reviens dans le présent, tentant de suivre à nouveau la conversation. Apparemment, le colonel a commis l'erreur de comparer la nourriture de la cafétéria avec celle des habitants de la planète où Daniel a passé ces deux derniers mois. L'archéologue s'est lancé dans un plaidoyer enflammé, démontant méthodiquement chacune des affirmations avancées par O'Neill.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Teal'c qui semble suivre le débat d'un regard rempli de l'indulgence dont font généralement preuve les parents à l'encontre de leurs enfants déraisonnables.

La discussion est en train de dévier sur les goûts culinaires, qualifiés de " troubles ", du colonel.

Je prends conscience à quel point les échanges uniques entre ces deux-là m'ont manqué. J'ai l'impression que cet instant referme une parenthèse d'un an.

Le ton est monté quelque peu alors que le colonel tente d'embrouiller Daniel en profitant que tout dans la tête du jeune homme ne soit pas encore tout à fait en ordre. On avait pris une table sur le côté. Heureusement. Mais je sens vaguement que nous mobilisons - enfin plutôt O'Neill et Daniel - l'attention générale, à en croire les regards que je surprends et le quasi-silence qui s'est installé dans la salle.

Ce n'est pas une grande nouveauté car on passe rarement inaperçu avec le colonel et Teal'c à ses côtés. Mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui. Sans compter que le ridicule de leur sujet de discorde ne m'échappe pas, malgré tous mes efforts pour rester stoïque sur ma chaise.

Teal'c intervient soudain dans une conversation qui a désormais dévié sur le poisson, et ses bienfaits pour la santé, d'une voix perplexe.

La pêche terrienne ne consiste-t-elle pas à attraper des poissons au bout d'un étrange fil, puis à les relancer dans l'eau plus loin pour qu'ils puissent ainsi se fortifier ? Comment, dans ce cas, un tel animal peut-il se retrouver dans vos assiettes, et a fortiori, être mangé ? N'est-il pas sacré pour vous, Tau'ris ?

La référence aux " parties de pêche " du colonel est flagrante.

Je m'étrangle à moitié en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire devant cette déclaration et la tête du colonel. Après une seconde de lutte, je m'écarte de la table, tentant de me calmer, réussissant avec peine à avaler correctement.

Daniel n'a pas le même succès. Il part dans une quinte de toux précipitée indiquant que l'eau qu'il était en train de boire est passée de travers.

Teal'c reste impassible après l'exposé du dilemme auquel sa logique fait face.

Le colonel le foudroie du regard.

Tous autant que vous êtes, vous ne comprenez strictement rien à l'art de la pêche, déclare-t-il, semblant se draper dans sa dignité blessée.

Les rares personnes dans le mess ayant déjà entendu parlé des parties de pêche du colonel ont souri elles-aussi, mais la plupart des militaires et des civils présents nous observent comme si nous avions perdu la raison.

Je m'efforce de regagner mon calme. Daniel paraît avoir autant de difficultés de son côté pour retrouver son sérieux.

En observant Teal'c, je secoue la tête avec incrédulité. Je suis certaine qu'il a fait cette déclaration sciemment, en pleine connaissance de cause.

**Teal'c **

Le regard que m'adresse le major Carter m'indique qu'elle a deviné mon état d'esprit et qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Sa sagacité est source d'éternelles surprises.

A ses côtés, Daniel Jackson a à l'évidence toutes les peines à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mon intervention paraît l'avoir grandement amusé. Et l'a surtout tiré d'un débat sans fin, à la pertinence discutable, qu'il était en train de perdre.

Ce qui était mon objectif initial.

Les dîners ont rarement été aussi agréables que celui d'aujourd'hui. C'est comme si SG-1 avait retrouvé son esprit et sa cohésion d'antan. Avant toutes les épreuves qui les lui avaient fait perdre.

Le colonel O'Neill parait avoir retrouvé une partie d'une vitalité oubliée. Et le docteur Jackson parait... vivant. Et lui-même. Ce qui peut constituer aisément l'information principale du repas.

Au cours de cette dernière année, l'absence de Daniel Jackson s'est durement fait ressentir sur le moral de l'équipe. Si sur le plan professionnel, Jonas Quinn s'est acquitté de son travail avec brio et compétence, sur le plan personnel, même si le jeune homme a tissé des liens très forts avec le major Carter, et a finalement été adopté par le colonel O'Neill, il n'a évidemment pas pu combler le vide provoqué par la mort du docteur Jackson.

Son départ aussi, même si les circonstances sont bien différentes, va probablement créer un vide pour nous trois. Le major Carter était celle qui avait été la plus proche de Jonas Quinn, l'aidant à s'intégrer au sein du SGC, puis de SG-1. Le colonel O'Neill, avec le temps, avait réussi à surmonter les griefs qu'il entretenait à l'encontre du jeune homme pour son implication dans la mort de Daniel Jackson et avait fini par l'apprécier.

Je suis heureux pour Jonas Quinn que les dirigeants de son pays l'aient réintégré dans leurs rangs. Je sais ce que c'est d'être considéré comme un traître, d'être brusquement coupé de tout ce qui avait constitué votre vie jusqu'à présent pour être projeté dans l'étrange culture des Tau'ris. Le retour de Jonas Quinn sur sa planète est probablement la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver. Et le retour de Daniel Jackson est probablement la meilleure chose qui ait pu arriver à SG-1.

Le colonel O'Neill paraît avoir pardonné notre manque de compréhension vis-à-vis de sa conception de la pêche, et a recommencé à parler.

" Vous allez être ravi, Daniel, vous allez pouvoir réintégrer votre ancien appartement. Et le général m'a assuré qu'il allait s'occuper lui-même de faire ré-activer votre compte en banque. Et Teal'c se fera un plaisir de vous aider à ré-emménager. "

Je salue le docteur Jackson d'un hochement de tête, pleinement conscient que cette dernière phrase constitue les restes de ressentiment pour ma remarque de tout-à-l'heure.

" Ce sera effectivement un honneur, Daniel Jackson ", je déclare.

Le scientifique m'adresse un timide sourire de remerciement.

**Jack O'Neill **

La tirade très " jaffa " de Teal'c me fait pousser un long soupir. Quand je pense que j'ai passé d'interminables journées de vacances à tenter de lui inculquer les bases de l'art de la pêche, pour qu'il s'en serve pour amuser Carter… La prochaine fois, je le fais passer par-dessus bord, et je diffuse la cassette dans tout le SGC.

Tout le monde a fini de manger. Carter observe Daniel, l'air pensive. Je préfère ne pas essayer de deviner ce qui lui traverse actuellement l'esprit. Teal'c, impassible, boit avec prudence et suspicion une canette de soda. Et Daniel, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entoure, semble avoir quitté la Terre. D'habitude quand je parle, j'exige un minimum d'attention, mais là, je n'ai même pas le cœur de le rappeler à la réalité. Notre discussion sur la nourriture m'a rappelé les bons moments que nous avions partagés ensemble, aux temps où nous étions encore très proches. L'âge d'or de SG-1, diraient des observateurs extérieurs.

Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas été aussi sincèrement et profondément heureux de quelque chose. J'ai passé une grande partie de l'année à maudire Daniel et cette entière " ascension ", et à me tourmenter de questions dans la droite lignée de : " est-il réellement mort ? ". Et voilà Daniel ressuscité - chose qui va finir par rentrer dans les mœurs au SGC -, bien vivant, assis en face de moi. Un Daniel fidèle à lui-même. Je tape dans mes mains pour réclamer l'attention générale.

" Allô tout le monde. Jack O'Neill appelle SG-1 ! " je lâche avec humeur. " Daniel, que diriez-vous d'une sortie ce soir ? Retrouver cette bonne vieille Terre. "

A la vue de sa moue, je devine qu'il n'est pas très chaud, mais comme il ne répond pas immédiatement, je choisis de l'interpréter comme un oui.

" Adjugé ", je m'écris en me levant. " Teal'c, Sam, vous êtes des nôtres ? "

" Je dois vérifier une théorie portant sur le naquada que Jonas a émis un peu avant de partir ", commence Carter. " Selon lui, si le matériau subissait une charge…"

" Ah ah ah ! " je m'écris, prenant un air effaré, pour interrompre le discours scientifique déjà parfaitement au point de la jeune femme. "OK, OK ! Je vous crois sur parole. Amusez-vous bien. Teal'c ?"

" J'avais prévu de faire une séance de kel'no'reem après le repas, O'Neill. "

J'ai dû mal à ne pas sourire. Ces deux-là ont-ils deviné le besoin vital que j'éprouve de parler seul à seul avec Daniel, de reconstruire sur des fondations saines et solides notre amitié ?

" Alors, bonne méditation… Daniel, du haut de votre ascension, vous n'avez pas suivi les sorties de films par hasard ? "

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel, faisant mine d'être au-delà de l'exaspération, puis éclate de rire devant la qualité de mon humour ou le probable trop grand ridicule de mes paroles.

FIN


End file.
